


That one time in that one place, Paris 那时那次，巴黎

by lazaefair, melnakuru



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazaefair/pseuds/lazaefair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/melnakuru/pseuds/melnakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>歌剧之后，他们回到了巴黎的旅馆房间里，因为刚刚毁灭的成就而兴奋。 Moriarty用性对Moran以示答谢。</p>
            </blockquote>





	That one time in that one place, Paris 那时那次，巴黎

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That one time in that one place, Paris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/317092) by [lazaefair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazaefair/pseuds/lazaefair). 



“唐璜怎么样？”窗台座上传来一个问题。

“好极了。今年的演出是最棒的。你没能来真是太可惜了。”Moriarty说，把手套丢到床头柜上，松开领口。二人对视一笑。

“当时我有个… 紧急的任务，”Moran说，从他懒散随意的姿势里舒展开来——Moriarty相当欣赏这画面——然后穿过房间来帮教授脱下他的晚礼服外套。“你喜欢我的手艺吗？”

“我喜欢。”就像任何一个正直、爱国忧民的公民一样，Moriarty听说了炸弹案的新闻，然后赶去现场围观——并顺便和几个现场的警官交谈了几句，提醒他们预期中调查的结果该是什么。工资过低的公仆们可真是绝佳的资源。“我敢说Sherlock Holmes也相当喜欢你的成果。”

这次Moran的笑容露出了更多牙齿。“你觉得他能看穿那炸弹的计谋吗？”他开始解开Moriarty的马甲。

Moriarty耸了耸肩，取下了Moran一边的吊带。神射手已经除去了他外层的衣着，只穿着衬衫。“就算他看穿也已经太晚了。你收拾干净残局了对吧？”

Moran的手顿住了，受伤地退后一步，“当然了。你把我当成什么了？”

“一直是专业人士。”Moriarty流利地说，取下了另一条吊带，把Moran的裤子褪到刚刚足以探进手指抚摸他胯部赤裸肌肤的地步。

“那就对了，”Moran说，情绪缓和了下来，极大可能是主要因为Moriarty正在他的皮肤上揉着小圈。他微微颤抖地吸了口气，解着Moriarty衬衫扣子的手指不那么稳了。教授微笑了。一眼就能看穿，像条狗一样。找到他最喜欢的地方挠两下，他就任你摆布了。

“别管它了。”

Moran在他腰带上的手指停了下来。

Moriarty的手依然留在Moran胯间，轻轻地将他向后推，直到他的膝盖碰到了窗台座，然后把他按了下去。Moran僵住了——他不喜欢背对门窗——但Moriarty微笑着按住他不让他动。

“告诉我，Sebastian，”Moriarty一边随意地说，一边在Moran双腿之间跪下，“这扇窗户的视准线如何？现在谁能看到我们如此便利地嵌在窗框里？”

狙击手已经从平日松弛的紧张进到了一种更加不自然的紧张，绷得像根弹簧一样，四肢都散发着僵硬的气场，眼睛周围绷紧。他耸起肩膀——军人的生存本能，虽然他正被压在没有窗帘完全暴露的窗户上。Moriarty脱掉了Moran的鞋袜，那上面闻起来依然有巴黎街道和肮脏屋顶的味道。

“骑士酒店，”男人终于说。Moriarty一边扯下Moran的裤子一边爱抚着他的腿，享受着因为自己手指而活起来的大腿肌肉的触感。“从屋顶上或是下面的任何一扇窗户里都很容易射中。”Moran的瞳孔扩大变深了，心跳也急速加快，呼吸变得短促。“两侧那两栋建筑物，山墙上的窗户。”几乎让人发觉不了的颤抖，毫无疑问是因为暗杀结束后遗留的肾上腺素，加上这个猎手对目前情况 _所有_ 细节的精锐认知。“广场对面三间排屋，每间楼上的两扇窗户。”

Moriarty抬手解开了Moran的衬衫，确保自己的指关节漫不经心地蹭过他内裤下的凸起。Moran痉挛般地吞咽了一口，沉默了下来。“然后呢？”Moriarty重新提醒他，“一个像你这样聪明的神枪手肯定会仔细研究所有选项的。”

“我会考虑假扮成擦窗工，”Moran的呼吸在Moriarty轻轻地掐了他乳头时候顿了一下，“广场经常需要清洁，那些酒店喜欢这样，能引来上流的顾客。但没人会注意清洁工。”Moriarty点头。Moran顺从地抬起身子，让Moriarty扯下了他的内裤。

他内心默默承认，让Moran如此脆弱确实让他相当享受。军人的身体，紧致的肌肉——这神枪手确实有一种男性美，被巴黎烟熏黑红色的天光衬托得极为美好。

“教授？”Moran的声音沙哑了起来。

Moriarty眨了眨眼，注意力重新集中起来，把Moran的阴茎推了过来。那肌肤在他指下柔软滚烫，尖端稍微有点湿润。他闭上眼睛粗暴地舔了一下开口处。Moran的身体僵硬了。他脑内的一部分记录下了男人的反应，仔细写下每一声叹息，每一下抽搐。他脑内的另一部分什么也不知道了，除了他唇下滚烫湿润的皮肤和舌上滑动的坚硬茎体。

Allison MacDonald侯爵把如何用口舌取悦男人的奥秘介绍给了Moriarty，二十一年前，在他们还都是年轻人，一起就读于王室大学的时候。就像所有Moriarty有兴趣投入时间的事情一样，他努力把自己的技巧提高到了无人能及的地步，就在MacDonald和后来几个秘密的情人身上。

“教授——”Moran完全停止呼吸了六——七——八秒，然后头向后猛然仰去，砸在窗户上，无声地张开嘴高潮了。他颈部的肌肉都凸了出来。Moriarty小心地吞了下去，两大发滚烫的液体。长期练习让他轻易无视了苦涩的味道。

在他上方，Moran的呼吸终于从胸腔中以毫无节奏的喘息爆发了出来，在Moriarty缓缓移开嘴的时候痉挛般地颤抖着。Moran整个人都是精疲力竭和快感的化身，赤裸疲软地瘫在窗户上。但他的双眼在半眯的眼皮下依然锐利，Moriarty看着他的人以令人惊奇的速度重新找回自控力的时候，带着意料之外的溺爱笑了。绷得像弹簧一样的紧张感消失了。

片刻之后Moriarty想要站起来，但Moran落在他肩头上的一只手阻止了他。他看到了另一人眼中的企图，顷刻间Moran向前倾来，饥渴地吻了他，从Moriarty唇上舔去了自己的味道。是的，他闭上眼睛投入吻中想，好孩子。


End file.
